A Way back to lorien
by wawabubbletea
Summary: "I look around for a second . It's a miracle we're all together ,all still alive. Every living Loric on Earth but one is standing a few feet from one another. We're alive and we're fighting and that means we still have a CHANCE . And we will me Setrakus RA again , and soon. Next time, he will not get away from us."
1. Chapter 1

Number six:

" We're alive and we're fighting and that means we STILL HAVE A CHANCE . WE will meet Setrakus Ra Again, and soon . Next time , he will not get away from us." I wake up because of all the noises around me. We're in a bus. Great 8 more hours to go, how will I survive in this stupid smelly bus. It still feels like a dream to be here with the others, I can't seem to get it in my head . I keep dreaming of the last time we faced the mogs . It has been 5 months now, But it's been such great months. We're all starting to really know each other, even though we all have our own little problems with each other we are like a little family.

"Six, six, six, siiiiiix ! " nine howls my name

"hunh?" I raise my eyes, everyone's staring at me . And they burst out laughing. This is gonna be a long journey, can't wait to reach Miami. Yea MIAMI! We all thought we needed a break from all the training; some beach time will do us some good.

"Pass the sodas up here, man been calling u for ages! " he then snaps the box out of my hand. I hit him as hard as I can but that guy is so though can't even feel anything he just smirks. I then close my eyes once again hoping that when 'ill open them we'll be in Miami!

/

Number four

"Miami … ah Miami " just the name relaxes me. Everyone's practically dead except for nine of course . The bus journey itself is so tiring, we should've taken the plane but nine and eight insisted on driving there , especially nine he loves just driving around the country and eight seems to be regretting his decision . He keeps frowning and moving in his seat. Marina and Ella are in deep sleep in the front, they are just like sisters. They look out for each other so much, well actually we all do. I turn back and look at Six. I turn away quickly. I 'd rather not look at her, I don't want to admit my feelings for her. I'm in love with Sarah, and having those thoughts about Six seem unfair and wrong to Sarah. She's back in Ohio, it's better to not have her here it's too dangerous for her. Long distance is hard for both of us, heck I've done it before.

"guys are we there yet ? how much time more ?i don't think I'll bear it if it's 5 more hours !" eight asks desperately

" Hey you're the one who suggested to drive there , now u have to bear it " I say with a grin. I'm enjoying this.

"It's cause nine has this convincing power ! really it wasn't me who suggested to drive here ! he talked through me !" he turns back and glares at Nine who's just smiling and probably is the only one enjoying this ride.

" it's six more hours to go man " nine says cheekily

"nah just one more " marina replies giggling. Suddenly a weird awkward tension comes up, Marina looks at Eight , Eight hearing Marina 's voice turns , and as soon as they have an eye contact they stare for a long second and imediatelly turn away. Weird. That wasn't there before .

" STOP THE BUS " shouts six from behind


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys, i'm really new to this. Also i'm not used to writing that much. My English is okay, and I might make some grammatical English mistakes i'm very sorry about that. Since my story is just starting i'm not putting any action in yet . Now it's just relaxing time ;) please help me and post reviews on how u think I can improve my story . Is it a bit boring ? in this chapter I maybe concentrated to much on eight and marina. ok well just help please. Give me some ideas and suggestions. I'm not sure if I should continue this or not . A big thanks to those who reviewd it encouraged me to write this chapter. chapter 2: peace and little emotional problems

Eight:

We're all dispersed . Hiding. We haven't had any signs of the mogs since the last five months. And with all the training I feel a lot more confident now. I 'm behind a big tree . I'm so pissed. First the horrible smelly bus for more than 9 straight hours in it. Then Stupid uncomfortable seats and now this.

"False alarm , SORRY guys ! hehe " six says .

A big relief fills the atmosphere. We all start laughing. I'm so damn happy because I was looking forward for Miami, really wanted to relax. We all come out and start walking towards the bus. Everyone feeling the exact same way as me. Happy. Right across to me I see Marina from far. I'm such a coward .It's just I have no idea how to deal with this. Things have been pretty awkward with us. We just have little chit-chats and we both know we're being really fake with each other. because a few weeks ago almost had gotten the courage to strike up the conversation with her but then got interrupted. As usual. But I can't last like this. I can't bear the awkwardness. After she kissed me that time when we were fighting the mogs and setrakus , I was shocked but it was because I had already started liking her then . And I 'm getting feeling that she might think that I don't feel the same way as her. But I do . So much ! I think I love her.

"hey man u alright ? " john asks me. I'm just standing in front of the bus . All the others are already in it.

"sorry I was just thinking about something " I answer. And go up. I walk to my seat and sit down. Then john comes along and sits besides me. He just looks at me .

" okay so um can I ask u something ?"he asks me carefully

"yea sure anything man"

"so whats up with U and marina ? it's always a bit awkward with the two of u " he says. Oh no not about this. I don't even know what's up with us.

"why u asking ?" the others on't know about the kiss. But I'm pretty sure they can feel something between us.

"just u guys seemed pretty tense lately with each other , I'm not the only one who thinks that. Even Marina is annoyed at it"john purses his lips

"WHAT? Then why doesen't she talk to me about it. Even I'm so confused. "

"U should just try talking to her . Don't wait for her to do it . Come on ur the guy !" he laughs

"yea it's easier said then done , but thanks for the advice " . They just don't get it. And the only person that probably does get it is Marina. Ok my new task .

/

Marina:

"WE"RE HERE ! " shouts eight . First to get off. Nine cleans his sunglasses not getting down from the bus without wearing them he has to make an impression everywhere. Six runs behind eight also desperate to get off. John stretches and little Ella is still asleep. To me she'll always be like my little sister. She misses Crayton a lot . Espeacially when we train. We all try to be there for her as much as we can , she's sensitive and needs someone there for her. Just like me.

As soon as I get off the bus I can feel the cool sea breeze . I relax. This is exactly why we came. I close my eyes , breath in and out , in and out . Peace. I open my eyes, and find eight looking at me. I suddenly feel self'concious. It always happen whenever eight's around I can't be normal. I hate it. Only when we talk I can laugh and feel normal again. But lately that's not been happening. We had another awkward moment in the bus. the whole atmosphere is full of tension. It was a lot easier in the beginning with the two of us. And that was before I kissed him. A few weeks ago I do remember him striking up that conversation but we got interrupted. I've been trying to find a moment to try and talk to him about it. But I'm not sure what I will say to him. This is so confusing. I wonder if he feels the same.

I look at eight and he's laughing at something . Haha typical. Six and him are teasing Nine about his glasses.

"Hey marina do u like nine's raybands ?" asks Six . Eight shakes his head from behind.

"They look way to old nine" I tease him.

"First of all, they have a lot of class when I wear them. Secondly u guys don't know what fashion is or whats in fashion. So SHUT UP" nine

I love them. IT does feel like we're a family. Even Bernie kosar . haha he's so cute. U always feel like hugging him. He has the cutest beagle face.

"Good choice of resort , It's perfect. " john says smiling at me

"I know right ! it's huge ! " six joins in.

"And who chose it ?" nine asks cheekily

"I DID ! " I reply . Nine's not taking this one away from me.

"Fine u did " nine replies.

" okay so are we going to stand here the whole day ? let's check out our rooms and the place " shouts eight from the back .

We all grab are stuff and head towards the lobby. It's impressive. It's like a little tropical indoor rainforest. It even smells like it. Lemon grass. John and nine checks in for us and we all head to are rooms. Girls in one and boys in the other. I'm glad. Don't want any more awkward eye contacts with eight.

/


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own the lorien legacies ...

hello people, thank u for all of u that has read my story, my update is very very late, it's just I wasn't sure what to write to continue the story :) but I think for now I will save action for later as also I just want to establish the characters properly and their relationships with each other. If u have any suggestion for my story or anything just dn't hesitate to ask or review ! :)

Nine :

"WOOHOOO ! Beat ya ! " six smiles nastily at me and high fives marina. Six can really make me mad .She's so competitive . I know I suck at volleyball but that's the only thing they all wanted to play. Although my team , which is actually all the guys , we'r losing. John gave up. He's now just liying on the sand .

" Can we please pleeeaaase do something else ?" I groan. " yea I'm also tired and this is getting boring, and look at john he's half dead !" eight says pointing at him.

"Its just boring cause u two keep losing , and normally it would be expected that it's the guys team which would win against girls" says Ella laughing. " I guess its too hard for them to face it ella " seven winks at her , and all of them start laughing. "Lets eat ! I'm starving" eight says.

We all walk up to the hotle's restaurant. After ordering, we all sit back exhausted , still so tired after 2 hours of volleyball non-stop. I put my sunglasses on and just relax, enjoying the view .The sea water is so clear it's a mixture of green and light blue . This little trip is really like paradise for us. I think of my cepan, we used to like to go to luxurious places like this, fancy restaurants , it used to relax us. I miss him so much that it hurts just to think about him a little. But being here with these guys makes me feel really happy. We all understand each other , our problems we have such deep connections. Something I never had or found with any humans . I feel someone starring at me , I look on to the side and find a blonde girl smilling at me . I smile back and look away. Girls have always liked me , but mostly because of my physique and good looks ofcourse , I smile to myself while thinking that . But it's always the same type of girls, just pretty with hardly any character. I do enjoy the attention but lately I feel tired of it. I keep feeling this thing inside me that tells me to be patient because my girl's out there somewhere. And I isntatntly think about the black-haired girl I keep dreaming about. It's been few weeks since I dream about her. I just see her face . But she is so beautiful . Her eyes are as black as her long straight hair , and they have like a sparkle. Her face looks like it glows. Her lips are well shape and quite full , brown on the upper lip and light pink on the lower. And that's all I see just her face . I think it's number five. And I still haven't told the others about this yet.

Six

" Are you sure you can eat all of that just by yourself ?" eight asks me. "Why ? just because I'm a girl you think I can't eat as much as you? " I defensively say back. "Well it's not as much as me , it's WAY MORE than me " eight says. I tend to get a bit defensive when I'm hungry and starving . OK i did order way too much but I can't help it . The volleyball match took so much out of me . But this has been so far incredibly amazing . The hotel and everything . I try to finish up fast to head down to the spa I've been I wait for Marina. We have gotten even more close than ever. She's really like a sister to me now. We both do the girly things we were never able to do . Now that I've gotten to know her I think she's just awesome ! She has a quiet, delicate , peaceful personality mixed with self confidence which makes her able to do everything perfectly . Like volleyball by the end she was a pro at it even though she had never played it her whole life . And I got to know her crazy side as well. And she has quite a sense of humour , she can get hyper when she's overjoyed. But I think I'm the only one who got to know this side of her . The others still haven't seen it yet . " You done six ? " she asks . " where are you guys going ? " eight questions us curiously . " Oh, um just some personal girly things we gotta do " marina says a bit embarrassed. " like what ?" eight still insisting on wanting to know " just stuff at the spa eight " she says. " The spa like massage and stuff ?" eight says with a lot of interest. Don't tell me he wants t come . " kind of but .."I interrupt marina " We're going to go get our nails done , facial mask and wax , if u wanna come ur welcome to " i say teasing him . " Eight you definetly need some facial , I know u love to do those kind of things , right nine ?" john says winking at nine . " Shut up john …" eight mumbles to him . " Eight told us that he likes to do those kind of things as it "increases his GOOD LOOKS " we all start laughing , Eight punches john in his arm. And me and Marina are off to the spa .


	4. Chapter 4

one more chapter ! :) enjoy

and I do not own the lorien legacies ...

john/four

" This ice-cream taste good ! " ella says smiling to me .

We're walking on the beach with Bernie kosar , who's enjoying sniffing around ,it's just me and her. I enjoy her company. She's really like the small sister to all of us .

" I know ! havent' tasted one like this since so long, and actually it's called " Gelato" " I say to her

. " haha u do the Italian accent very well " she laughs.

I smile. After a few minutes of silence she looks at me and says

" it's ok john to feel sad sometimes. It's life. We just have to keep strong and try to be happy. We shouldn't involve with our emotions to much . Just give your mind a rest and enjoy , stop thinking "

. I forgot she could read minds . It's true lately I've been feeling so messed up. Because of six and sarah . I don't get it how can I like both of them ? no actually , how can I LOVE both of them ? But not being with both of them together already helps a lot . I just have to deal with the feelings for six.

." I know, Ella. It's just very confusing . But you're right . And how are u so wise ? "

she laughs and replies " I'm the smallest that's why " she grins at me . haha that cute face .

"hey guys ! wait up ! " eight 's running from far.

" You guys sure are deaf I've been shouting out your names since like 5 mins ! " he catches up with us.

" Whats up ?" I say.

" Nothing, the girls are still at the spa, and nine's just taking a nap, and I''ve been searching for you both for ages "

"let's do something ! " he says excitedly

Splash ! A big wave formed by jetskis splashes on us , me and eight smile at each other , we're both thinking the same thing. And I've got some experience with jetskis . We both rent each, one jetski, ella sits behind eight .

"WOOOHOOOO! JOHN THIS IS THE FUNNEST THING SO FAR !"eight shouts at me

" I KNOW ! "

Marina :

First a scrub , then a mud facial , then the hard part after … the waxing! This is something I've never done before. I'm enjoying it so much . My face definetly looks much cleaner and brighter. So does six's but she chose to do it with cucumbers . Now we're getting our nails done.

" So , you still haven't told me about what's going on with you and…" six looks at me with a big grin

" what's going on with me and … eight you mean ?"

"yea ! I mean have u talked to him yet ?"

"No not yet. Actually I haven't talked to him alone just me and him since we got here. Just awkward stares and eye-contacts. But six, are you sure he likes me ?"

" MARINA ! of course ! how many times do I need to tell you ? you can ask any of the other guys they'll tell you . It's really obvious. You both act really cute actually , he's different around you that's for sure and you know Marina I think that he still doesn't know the real you that well and once he gets to know it he's dead. Cause he wont be able to resist you're…. charms " six winks act me

"haha "my charms" " I shake my head

" Are you ok with john ? " I ask . I know things for her haven't been easy at all with John. But now that Sarah's back at her home I don't think she gets as hurt as she used to.

" Well everytime I see him, I feel my heart beating faster , I just want to be with him and I want him to be mine , and mine only … but right after those feelings and thoughts I remember that he isn't mine and it just hurts me so much. I don't know if you've noticed but I don't talk to him anymore. I try to avoid him and I never look at him. I just cant . But I also feel angry at him for making me feel this way. It hurts too be a second choice ! i'm just .. I'm just.. so.." and for the first time ever I see six tearing up.

"ohh six ! You know what I think ? Go talk to him. Tell him everything . Tell him how much he hurts you ! " I get up and hug her, but it's hard because our nails aren't even dried yet.

You would think that us being the gardes have only the war on our minds ? No. We have a lot more going on. Oh god…


	5. Chapter 5

Eight

Me , John and Ella are just lying on the beach , Nine came to join us but then decided to go workout in the hotel's gym . " John ? " I ask..no reply .

" shhh he's sleeping " ella whispers to me .

"oh right ! do you know the time ? " I ask her

" it's nearly 6 "

What 6 ! I open my eyes and realize that the sun's already going down. WOW. It's beautiful. I get up and go sit near the rocks on the far end of the beach. I think to myself , that I need to enjoy each of these moments as much as I can because before I know it it's gonna be all fighting , fear and ugh. It's tiring . so tiring. I sigh. Apart from that my next problem is … Marina… Marina as of the sea I think and laugh to myself. Ok what happened to "my new task" ? it's now or never. Who knows I might never get the opportunity to talk to her and if we're again captured by the mogs , and everything. Ok what do I say to her ? Marina, I 'm completely in love with you…? Nono that's to straight forward. Oh man this is so hard. I look up at the sky , it's amazing the mixture of colors, I wonder if the sunsets in lorien are as beautiful as this. I go thoughtless. And feel calm. I'm just going to be spontaneous and say whatever comes out at that moment to her. I look to the side and see from far a girl just standing , feet in the water , also absorbing the beauty of the sunset. And it's marina , I find myself just starring at her . She really is so beautiful . I watch her hair flowing with the wind , she has beautiful long wavy hair , mixed with some black and brown streaks, her nose is a bit long giving her character to her features. But the most beautiful thing I see , is her eyes. They are filled with kindness and love . She turns her head , looks at me , and smiles. Oh man and HER SMILE ! I watch her slender thin body , graciously walking towards me. Wait ohh noooo ok this is it . I'm just going to be spontaneous. This is it. Ok ….

"Hey eight ! also enjoying the view ? it 's amazing isn't it ? I always wonder if the sunsets on lorien are just like this .. maybe they are even better ?" she smiles.

Ok man I have to calm down. .Just act normal.

" I was thinking just the same they must be " I say . I can't think of anything else to say and just remain quiet

Awkward … we both just look towards the sea. Ok this is it…

" marina… " I say , and look at her.

She smiles , giving a continue look …

" I think we really need to talk "

" I think so too. "

" I'll just get to the point , alright ?" why am I so nervous. I can feel a sweat coming out of my forhead

" marina I think you're just soo… um… amazing. Whenever you're around all I keep asking myself is if you like me . And whenever I'm with you I feel right. Like it works. And we're different from each other and I like that. My cepan told me once, that love someone who's not exactly like you. Because a couple is like a cart , where the two wheels are on each side and they balance the cart . Because they are different. Look I just I really really like you and .." I get interrupted as she suddenly starts laughing

"sorry it's just I feel so stupid , you have absolutely no idea how much I like you! I've been diying to have this conversation with you , and we never talked about this since the kiss and I always felt really embarrassed thinking that maybe it was a mistake and you didn't feel the same way and I shouldn't have kissed you. "

" you felt embarrassed ? haha wel big coward for having waited this long " I say .

Awkward again…

" and I well I …um… do you… i.."

" eight…" she comes closer and closer to me and put her hand on my face looks at me and says

" I do want to be with you " and I hug her. We just stand there hugging . And this is just an incredible moment .


	6. Chapter 6

i do not own the lorien legacies

ok guys, some action will slowly start but not right away. ;) i'm posting quite a lot of chapters as I don't know when i'll update again. Hopefully it will be soon .

Ella:

A nice warm bubble bath from time to time feels really good. I get out . I walk towards my suitcase. Mmm what should I wear ? I just pick to wear my new dress which I bought in the gift shop . I switch on the tv . Flick through the channels . There's nothing interesting. I switch it off and go out to the balcony. I am so happy to be here. I needed a break from everything. But it's always hard for us gardes to relax. At any moment the mogs can be here. That's our life . For all of us, running away. We still haven't fought the mogs since last time where we (all the garde members) met. I always get so scared and frightened . I wish I was as brave as six. She doesn't seem to be afraid of anything at all ! We all said that for the first few days here we wouldn't train so that it would be like a real holiday. But what if they suddenly appear ? last time we weren't able to win. But we have done a lot of training since then. Maybe we could take them ?

" Hey ! whatcha doing ?"six asks as she enters the room

" oh hi six , nothing much just enjoying the fresh breeze .How was the spa ? "

" it was very relaxing ! , you should've come . I'll take you before we leave " she says smiling .

"yay ! sure I would love to go . Just today I wasn't in the mood for that"

"mm.. it's soon dinner time , the others are probably also getting ready . It's barbecue seafood buffet .And by the way , have you seen Marina ? " she asks me

"no not since you guys left to the spa"

The door then opens. Marina walks in. She looks .. wowow

"Marina ! U talked to eight ! " I shout at her. It's a big advantage being able to read people's mind . You know right away what s going on .

" OMG really ? how did it go ? did you start ? or he did? What did he say ?"six asks as excited as I am

Marina just looks at us, and smiles .

" guys… calm down. Ok, well he started it. And haha he was so cute and really nervous. Even I was . But it was sooo… " marina just stares at nothing. She's obviously still dazed about it.

" soooo ? soo what ?" me ad six both ask at the same time

" Nothing, it's private . " marina says cheekily.

" oh come on ! " six says

" it's fine six, I'll tell you I just read her mind anyways " I pull out my thong to marina and she laughs.

" ok, guys lets head down for dinner "

Six:

I'm so happy for marina. She looks so happy. But as we head down she seems nervous .

"what's wrong ?" I ask her

"nothing"

" you seem nervous .." I tell her and pat her shoulders

" no why would I be nervous I'm fine "

She obviously is lying . We meet nine who's already at the table. Eating a huge plate of crabs, shrimps, and all kinds of seafood. I go towards the buffet , there's a really long queue . While waiting in the line I scan around the room . I make eye contact with a man who quickly looks away. Weird. I turn to Ella and ask her to read his mind. She looks at him, concentrates. Then looks at me . She again tries to concentrate.

" Six.. I .. I can't read his mind " she says with big worried eyes.

" its ok just act normal and don't look at him. We'll tell the others after" I try to comfort her.

Great. Mogs , here ? This holiday was going strangely too well. And was to perfect for us. After grabbing our food , we head towards our table. Eight and john then comes down. They both go get some food. And come join us.

I whisper to her " marina don't be nervous , just act natural"

She gives me a smile " hehe yea I know I'm trying "

" Guys me and ella saw this man that was starring at us and.."

" and I tried to read his mind and I couldn't !" ella inturupts me.

" who ?" nine ask

" yea where ?" eight asks

Now we 're all looking around.

" omg guys try to be discreet . Just don't look there all together we're being so obvious. " I tell them frustrated

" he doesen't look very moggish to me " eight says

"mogs have a lot of appearances , eight " john tells him

"yep they do, and we have to stay alert and find out about this one. We could be wrong . He could just be a normal guy " I say.

/

so is that man a mog ? will their holliday end this early ? :( review if you think anything is not right or should be changed ! thanks so much for reading ! :) :D


End file.
